tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Shadows: 705
The great house at Collinwood stands deserted. The living have sought refuge elsewhere, leaving an evil spirit to roam the cold empty corridors alone. For some, this night will seem an eternity. Barnabas Collins remains in a deep trance. He has employed the mysterious powers of the I-Ching, and gone through the door to the infinite, hoping to find and defeat the spirit that haunts Collinwood. But beyond the door, he has been transported back in time to the year 1897 – a time of intrigue and terror for all who lived at Collinwood. Episode 705 is an untitled episode of the daytime Gothic soap opera series Dark Shadows. It was directed by Lela Swift and written by Gordon Russell. It first aired on ABC on Friday, March 7th, 1969. This episode is part of a storyline that this database refers to as the "1897 Flashback". Synopsis Cast Crew * Robert Costello - Producer * Lela Swift - Director * Art Wallace - Developer * Gordon Russell - Writer * Sy Tomashoff - Set designer * Robert Cobert - Composer * Sybil Weinberger - Music supervisor * Mostoller - Costume designer * Ken McEwen - Associate director * Harriet Rohr - Production assistant * J.J. Lupatkin - Technical director * Everett Melosh - Lighting director * Tom McCue - Sound engineer * Leonard Hirshfield - Sound engineer * Terry Ross - Sound effects * Rudy Piccirillo - Video * Ross Skipper - Video * Dan Curtis - Executive producer Notes & Trivia * Dan Curtis Productions, Inc., Copyright 1969; All rights reserved. * This episode is available on disc 1 of Dark Shadows DVD Collection 13 and disc 73 of the Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series DVD collection. * This is the fifth chapter in the "1897 Flashback" storyline. * Opening narration: Joan Bennett. * Opening still: Collinwood; exterior, night. * Closing still: Collinsport train station; interior. * This episode was recorded on February 28th, 1969. * First appearance of Edward Collins. * First appearance of Rachel Drummond. * The heirloom that Barnabas Collins brings as a gift for Edith Collins is part of the original Collins family jewels. Apparently Barnabas always keeps a few baubles from the collection on his person at all times, even when time-traveling. It's his personal "currency of the realm", as it were. * The Collins family secret is finally revealed. The secret is the family's knowledge that Barnabas Collins is a vampire and has been locked up inside the Collins family mausoleum for generations. Allusions * Numerous references are made to the Old House in this episode. A still photograph of the exterior is shown in the beginning of the episode, but otherwise it does not make an appearance. * When Barnabas Collins tells Quentin that he was "defending my good name", he is making a reference to when Quentin held a sword to his throat in episode 703. * Barnabas Collins says that the heirloom he intends for Edith Collins once belonged to Naomi Collins. Naomi is Barnabas' mother, who originally lived at the Old House and later at Collinwood where she died in 1796. * When Rachel Drummond inquires with Edward about "Mrs. Collins", Edward acts dodgy and tells her that Mrs. Collins "no longer exists". The mystery surrounding Edward's wife is the fact that she is an immortal Phoenix - destined to be destroyed in fire and reborn every one-hundred years. In the present-day era, the Phoenix took the form of Laura Collins. This makes her the mother of both Jamison Collins and David Collins (as well as David's great-grandmother). * Edith Collins states that her husband died fifty-four years ago, which would make the year 1843. Due to all of the time travel stories on Dark Shadows, history is often changed. In the restructured timeline, Edith's husband was Gabriel Collins and he died in 1841. In the new timeline, Edith Collins herself died as well at the hands of her mad husband. Bloopers * A boom mike is visible in the Collinwood drawing room when Edward has his conversatin with Quentin. * Barnabas Collins does not have his trademark wolf's head cane with him when he first comes to Collinwood, but he has it with him when he goes to visit Edith Collins' bedroom. Quotes * Edith Collins: (Pointing towards Barnabas) You! You are the secret! Passed down from one generation to the other. You were never to be let out. We have failed. We have failed! See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:Dark Shadows: 1897 Flashback/Episodes Category:1969/Episodes Category:Full crew